


Nights Of A Change

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants to stay with him forever though, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, They're super in love, but insecurites still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: "Could you please write malec having a fight and all of sudden one of them gets really quiet and begs the other not to leave them and they say it's only a fight and they would never leave?"Prompt fill





	Nights Of A Change

**Author's Note:**

> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D

“I just don’t understand why we can’t watch this,” Magnus said. 

“We’ve watched this last night, babe.”

“But this is a new episode,” Magnus leaned over and rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder. Alec gave him a blank look and he almost backed down, almost. 

“C’mon,” He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Alec let out a small, annoyed sound and rubbed his eyes. 

“Magnus,” Alec looked over at him with a frown. “Can’t we just sleep or something? I really don’t feel like this.”

“We could sleep out here, or you could and I’ll watch the new episode?” Magnus wiggled with shoulders with a smile, hoping it would cheer him up a little. It didn’t work. 

Alec shook his head and shook up. “I’m sorry, babe. I just really don’t feel like this tonight.”

Magnus let his shoulder sag some, more disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to spend that much time with Alec rather than not watching the episode. 

“I just want to sleep, so if we’re not going to do that, I should just go back to the Institute and sleep there.” 

Magnus froze for a second before getting up quickly, grabbing onto Alec’s arm before he could grab his jacket. 

“Wait. Please don’t leave...Please don’t leave me,” He said quickly. “I apologize, I suppose I get carried away sometimes…” He smiled weakly. “I can be a lot...Sometimes…” He let his hand fall and he looked down at the floor. 

“I’m sorry too, babe.” Alec stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against his chest. “I’ve just had a long day and the new recruits are...Terrible.” He paused, pulling back enough that he could look at Magnus. “It’s not you, babe.” Brushing his fingers across his cheek, Alec leaned over and kissed him gently. “I love it when you get carried away, you’re adorable and beautiful. I’m just tired and…”

“Cranky?” Magnus teased, brushing his fingers over the small hairs on the back of Alec’s neck. He smiled. 

“Yeah,  _ cranky.  _ I really just want to cuddle you,” Alec pulled him closer again, running his hands over his back and settling them on his hips. 

“I can do that, darling.”

\-----

A few minutes later they were curled up under the covers, their legs twisted together. 

“Babe, you know I’m not going to leave, right?” Alec asked quietly, kissing Magnus’ forehead. 

“Hmm,”

“That’s not an answer…”

“I like to not think about...The chance of you leaving…”

Alec frowned, tightening his grip on Magnus. “Well I’m not.”

“You can’t know that, love. Maybe one day you’ll...want different things...different people.” Magnus let out a shaky breath, trying to blink away the tears that were filling his eyes. 

“I won’t. I love you. I’m  _ in  _ love with you, and that’s never going to change. I want to be with you forever.”

Magnus looked up at him, pressing a small kiss onto his Alec’s collarbone. 

“Really?”

Alec smiled lovingly at him. “Yeah, really.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
